Petite peluche
by lunny
Summary: Un peluche, une chambre vide, ça ne donne jamais rien de palpitant…


**Titre :** Petite peluche

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Imagine bien Ichigo avec une affiche : chien méchant

**Résumé :** Un peluche, une chambre vide, ça ne donne jamais rien de palpitant…

**Genre :** … euh… Joker ?

**Avertissement :** Si vous aimez les fics où il y a de l'action, ben je vous conseille en toute sincérité de ne pas lire.

**Note :** J'avais commencé quelque chose sur Kon, il y a bien longtemps. Mais ça me paraissait assez nul. Donc j'ai testé une autre façon de narrer. Le résultat est désolant je trouve… Mais essayez comme même de lire, pitié !

Bonne lecture !

Yuzu l'avait posé là. Tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte, sur sa petite étagère où elle rangeait ses peluches. Cela faisait bien une heure, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. La pluie tombait dru à présent. Quelques gouttes s'égaraient à l'intérieur. Mouillant le bois clair de l'étagère. Formant des petites bulles transparentes. D'autres étaient absorbés par le tissu de la peluche. Cette dernière semblait regarder le plafond. La lampe laissée allumée projetait des ombres sur les murs. Elles semblaient se mouvoir seules, pourtant rien ne bougeait dans la pièce.

Dans une pièce éclairée,

On l'avait oublié,

La pluie s'abattait sur elle,

Un peu comme de la grêle.

Une énième goutte s'abattit, quelque part dans la maison, on pouvait entendre les cris et l'animation habituelle. Pourtant, personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'on l'avait oublié. Un vent froid s'engouffra doucement dans la chambre. Les posters au mur tremblèrent légèrement, la peluche frissonna. Sa tête se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce, poussée par le vent.

Le vent le faisait bouger,

Comme s'il était animé,

Mais c'était peut-être le cas,

Peut-être pas…

Les petites billes noires, représentant ses yeux, semblaient briller d'un éclat étrange. Comme si la peluche était doté d'une vie propre. Chose risible pour vous, pourtant en la voyant lever une patte rembourrée, vous auriez peut-être moins rit ? La peluche se leva doucement. Elle descendit de l'étagère. Elle regarda le sol sous ses pattes et avança.

Comme automate elle avançait,

Prenant le temps qu'elle voulait,

Semblant ne pas vouloir s'arrêter,

Ne voulant pas reculer.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle regarda dans le grand miroir. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son reflet. Elle prenait une petite place dans le verre reflétant. La peluche s'approcha comme hypnotisé. Elle posa une patte munie de petites griffes molles sur le miroir. Elle passa son autre patte sur le pansement recouvrant son oreille gauche. Elle glissa celle-ci le long de sa crinière en tissu. Montant et descendant les pics de cette crinière. Un soupir retentit dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de mon imagination.

Elle se regardait dans un miroir,

Poussant des soupirs de désespoirs,

Petite peluche qui bougeait,

Qui se touchait.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. La peluche tomba soudainement au sol inanimé. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans la pièce. Une exclamation de surprise. Une jeune fille ferma la fenêtre rapidement en ayant l'air paniqué. Elle sortit un torchon d'une de ses poches et essuya le haut de l'étagère mouillée. Quand il ne resta plus une goutte, elle eut un sourire assez fier. Elle sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière. Un faible raie de lumière venu du couloir éclairait la pièce. Rien de bien voyant. La peluche eut un mouvement. Elle se releva doucement. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et sortit.

Elle ne cesse jamais d'avancer,

Petite peluche troublée,

Si un jour elle s'arrêtait,

Qu'est –ce qu'elle ferait ?

Kisuke Urahara sauta lestement du poteau où il avait élu domicile. Il attrapa son bob qui s'était envolé dans les airs. Il le replaça sur sa tête nonchalamment. Il avança dans l'allée sombre sous la pluie. Il était juste venu jeter un coup d'œil. La conclusion qu'il tirait de cette visite était bien simple.

C'était bien dur d'être un mode soul.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (hurlant une caisse dans les mains) :

- 2€ les tomates ! Demandez des tomates !

Ichigo (regardant l'apprenti vendeur de tomates) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste ?

L'auteur (apprenti car il fallait bien des années avant de devenir vendeur) :

- Je vends des tomates !

Ichigo (puis il fallait seulement un an pour devenir une bonne tomate) :

- … Pourquoi ?

L'auteur (bon on était élevé en plein air mais on manquait pas d'eau !) :

- Si quelqu'un a envie de me balancer des tomates, autant que je gagne une petite compensation dessus !

Ichigo (bon on finissait la plupart du temps dans le ventre de quelqu'un) :

- C'est complètement idiot, mais pas dénué de logique…

L'auteur (ou dans la poubelle découpée en morceaux…) :

- Tu veux une tomate ?

Ichigo (… finalement c'est très bien apprenti vendeur de tomates…) :

- Je pourrai la balancer sur Keigo ?

L'auteur (tendant une tomate) :

- Dans ce cas, c'est gratuit…

Ichigo (prenant la tomate avec un sourire) :

- Il va souffrir !

L'auteur (continuant sa tourné des tomates) :

- Si vous en voulez une, envoyez des reviews ! Si vous voulez balancer des tomates, envoyez des reviews !


End file.
